


Time unsettling

by zelly



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelly/pseuds/zelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two lonely souls find a strange sort of comfort in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time unsettling

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this was lost/lonely --> comfort.
> 
> Written for nosferatu_blue via LJ.

They are one and the same.

The emptiness is too great; it engulfs him as he stands in the centre of it all. He tries to be the master ( _no no no - that's Saruman, that's Sauron_ ).

He is the Ruler of nothing.

*

The tears never stop.

Eomer, exiled by that foul creature; and a man she knows is ( _was_ ) her father, sitting blankly upon his throne like the dead.

She is alone. It aches ( _the cold is harsh, cuts into her skin - she'll bleed_ ) -

And she'll never forgive him.

*

He wants to see the mithril rose (that will not dare to look in his direction, dark eyes filled with regret, repulsion) bloom.

Greasy hair, yellow teeth (chipped in places, his mouth an incomplete piano), dirty fingers. He walks with a gait, nearly hunched over, his brightest grin merely a grimace.

How will she say _yes_?

*

She wants to leave. She is useless here.

Eomer needs her. ( _But her father needs her more._ )

She cries again.

*

Once more his attempts are fruitless.

Then one day ( _dark clouds, the coming of a storm - or Sauron himself?_ ), he touches her hand.

She is still, she doesn't flinch, but she is cold.

His breath catches and he waits, stone-like in her presence.

It isn't yes, but it isn't alone.


End file.
